Just another High School Drama
by Wraith Ink-Slinger
Summary: The titans are just ordinary teens in high school dealing with ordinary teen problems... and some really big problems too. better than it sounds BBRae RobStar CyBee
1. He called me beautiful

**Just another High School Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, never have, never will, or so help me my soul wears a pink tutu.

**Author's Note: **Hello all! I'm MAV and this is my story. It is rated so for abuse and blood and things like that…. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for any misguided attempts and humor. Enjoy!

Garfield Logan sat up, gasping slightly with previously forgotten pain. He stood up off his mattress on the floor and looked at his leg in the ever-brightening morning light. It was bruised badly, but as he put his weight on it he realized it didn't hurt too badly. He thought for a moment, trying to recall what had happened.

"_Garfield, go do the dishes."_

"_I'm reading, Dad."_

_Before Garfield knew what was happening, his father had grasped him tightly around the neck and tossed him down the short flight of stairs. He landed hard on his leg. "I said now!"_

Oh, yeah. Gar left his room and saw that his parents were still asleep, indicated by their closed door. He went quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Gar wanted to be out of there as fast as possible, so he just grabbed a slice of bread out of the bag on the counter and bolted it down as a makeshift breakfast. He scooped up his books and dashed out the door towards the bus stop.

---

Victor Stone was a very tall, strong, dark skinned teen. He waited at the bus stop for the short skinny figure that was his best friend. Finally, Vic saw Gar's unruly brown hair and freckled skin coming down the street. "Hey grass stain! Hurry your skinny butt up or you'll miss the bus!"

"Gimme a sec!" Gar's leg was starting to hurt a little, but he was determined not to show it.

He had been dubbed grass stain a few years ago by Vic when he had painted himself green for Halloween. Gar reached the bus stop just as the vibrant yellow contraption pulled up. He hopped on after Vic and after they located their other best friend, Dick Greyson, they plopped down in the seat across the aisle from him. "Dude! First day of high school! What do you think?" Gar asked him.

Dick didn't respond. "Yo! Dick!" Vic yelled in his ear.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's gonna be awesome!"

Gar and Vick stared curiously in the direction Dick had been looking moments before. Kori Andrew, a very tall, tan, beautiful red-head, sat there laughing with her friends. "OOOOH!" Vic and Gar chorused.

They began to grin maniacally before- "Dick and Kori, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Dick made flustered attempts to silence them before Kori overheard the immature song. But as the pulled in to the last stop before school, and the last passenger got on Gar fell silent. The most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on was coming down the aisle. She and gorgeous amethyst eyes, silky violet hair, and smooth cream colored skin. Gar absent-mindedly pushed Vic out of the seat next to him to make room. "H-hey. D-do you wanna sit h-here?" He stuttered.

Vic groaned from his forced place on the floor. "Er… no, thanks. I think I'll go sit over there." She told him, gesturing towards an empty seat further on before walking away.

"Aw…" Gar groaned, slumping slightly.

"Serves you right you little grass stain!" Vic said as he reclaimed his seat. "Pushing me off for a girl."

"But she's not just a girl, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"You can't go by looks alone, Gar." Dick said in a know-it-all way.

"Oh, yeah like you'd have ever noticed Kori if she wasn't pretty!" Gar shot back.

The boy's argument continued on like this until they got to school, but they unknowingly had an eavesdropper. _He called me pretty…_


	2. I could swear it was contagious

**Disclaimer: **As I've informed you before, I don't own the teen titans. And no, contrary to popular belief, my soul does not wear a pink tutu (and neither does Robin ;D)

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed last chapter! This one is a little longer, I hope you enjoy! Please review if you read, I don't care if you want to flame me, just review please! I perhaps will let you own Belgium if you do… think of the waffles! Thank you to **TTstory writer** for reviewing! On with the show-

The bus rattled away leaving the students to talk about the meaningless events of the summer. While Dick continued his visual stalk of Kori Andrew, Gar wandered off in the mystery girl's direction. "I don't know what's wrong with Gar… maybe he actually likes this girl." Vic said.

Dick snorted with laughter and got Vic going too. When at long last Vic grew tired of Dick's endless staring at Kori, and began shoving him off towards her table.

---

Gar walked up to the pretty girl sitting under the willow tree on the school grounds. _No screw ups this time Gar. No stuttering._ "Hi, I never told you, my name's Gar." He said stupidly.

The raised an eyebrow at him over her book. "Right. I'm Raechel."

"Wow, that's a nice name. Do you wanna come hang with me and my friends… since you're kinda… sitting here… alone?" Gar asked lamely.

"What friends?" Raechel asked, tilting her head so she could see around Gar.

"Oh, they're right over… there." Gar turned around to look at his friends who were nowhere to be seen. "Well, they were there. I swear!"

"You shouldn't swear, it's rude." Raechel said, hiding once more behind her book.

"Well, can I sit down?" Gar asked.

Raechel sighed. "If you must."

---

Dick had been staring at Kori for a few minutes now and it was beginning to creep her out- not that Dick noticed. Vic, on the other hand, was talking to Kori's tall, slender, pretty friend, Bianca White, or Bee for short. Bee, if you had asked her, would have called it babbling, which had always annoyed her. "Whoa, Sparky, slow down!"

"Sparky? My name is Vic."

"Vic? I think I'll stick with Sparky thanks."

"But my name's-"

"Hey, Sparky, your friend is creeping my friend out, why don't you take him and run along?" Bee asked, leaving no room for argument.

Vic stormed off, dragging Dick along by his collar. He stopped in his tracks when he came within view of the tree. "Hey, Dick, do you see that?" The two boys looked at each other as mischievous grins spread across their faces. "Hey Gar!" They called, running over.

"How many girls are you going to hit on before you realize no one can replace that girl who died?" Dick said seriously.

"Hey, was she the one with that thing? You know, the really weird thing. Did she give that to you? I could swear it was contagious." Vic said worriedly.

Raechel looked from Victor and Dick to Gar, shook her head slightly, and went back to her book. Gar fumed as he dragged his friends away from the tree. "Why? Why her? I like her!"

"Oh Gar, you know they could never let you have a girl as gorgeous as that." Said a boy walking up to them.

He was tall and muscular, with sleek black hair that was pushed back to reveal his handsome features. Gar growled in an almost animalistic way. "I'll get you for this, all three of you!" Gar shouted over the shrill bell, then began the trek up to the school before he could threaten any more.

"What did I do?" called the third boy. "I didn't do any thing!"


	3. Big Bad Homework

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, so if you try and sue me and on the way to the court house I get hit by a car, I have the right to sue you.

**Author's Note:** Howdy! Chapter 3! Oh yeah! Any way, I hope you are enjoying so far even if only two people have read this so far. Speaking of which, special thanks to **Agent of the Divine One** for your review. Enjoy!

"…and so your journey into English will be a long and beautiful one, though with some bumps and potholes along the way perhaps, but I urge you to stop and see the sights along the way, metaphorically speaking of course, a term here meaning…" Mr. Benson droned on in what seemed to be one very long sentence, boring his class nearly to death.

Gar sat glassy-eyed and open mouthed, staring off into space. He was slumped over his desk when a ball of paper hit him in the forehead, waking him from his trance. He smoothed out the paper to reveal a note on the inside from the third boy in the yard earlier.

_Gar- talk to Raechel! The dinosaur won't notice now. Aqual_

Gar looked over at Reachel, who was far from attentive, but much more awake then the rest of the class. "Raechel!" he hissed. "Did you hear the one about the blonde and the red head who walked into a bar?"

Raechel remained stationary. "The red head ducked!" Gar chuckled silently at his joke, but Raechel did not seem to hear. "Okay, how about this one: How do you kill a blonde? Put a scratch-and-sniff sticker at the bottom of a pool!" Gar chanced to laugh a little louder, Raechel was still unmoving. "Alright, this one will split your sides. 6 Blondes and a red head are hanging off a rope-"

"Gar, if you don't shut up now you're going to get detention." Raechel hissed quietly.

"Miss Roth, is there something you would like to share with us?" Mr. Benson asked.

"No, Mr. Benson, I'm sorry."

"Well maybe because you like to talk so much, you could write out all the class rules for me by this afternoon."

"Yes, sir." 

Despite the fact that what Mr. Benson had just said made no sense whatsoever, Gar felt guilty. "Mr. Benson, I was talking, not Raechel. She was just telling me to be quiet."

"Noble, Mr. Logan, but that won't save you from Miss Roth's homework assignment. I want it before you leave today. Class dismissed." Mr. Benson said over the lunch bell.

"You know, I could have done that assignment with ease." Raechel said to Gar as they left the class room.

"I know, but I would have felt guilty. Like a sock puppet. Heh, get it? _Felt._"

"Whatever. Listen, next time, I don't need you to save me from the big bad home work. Got it?"

"Yes."

Raechel turned to leave, but before she could she caught a glimpse of Gar. He stood there sadly, drooping slightly. She sighed in annoyance, but couldn't help but feel a little bad. "Hey, are you coming?"

"What?"

"To lunch, it's lunch time."

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming!" Gar perked up considerably.

"So, you're noble, have a conscience, are chalk full of _funny_ jokes, and according to our meeting on the bus this morning, incredibly articulate. Will your desirability ever cease?" Raechel said sarcastically.

"Nope, that's just the kind of guy I am! Hey, I never finished that joke!"

Raechel rolled her eyes but allowed him to continue, and even gave him the smallest of smirks at the end. It was a little funny.

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it! By the way- Mr. Benson was actually my 8th grade history teacher who was very nice, not strict, and never droned (well almost never, but it was always interesting). Thank you to Mr. Benson for lending me your name!


	4. She thinks I'm a lunatic!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own the Teen Titans… obviously

**Author's Note:** Howdy! Here's chapter 4 for ya… hope you enjoy it. **Agent of the Divine One** thank you again for your review :)

Dick picked one of the many stools in the art room and sat down, waiting for the start of the class. As a few minutes passed every stool filled up, all but one. And Dick couldn't believe his luck when Kori walked in and sat down right next to him. Aqual turned around from his seat in front of Dick and jabbed a finger at Kori and another at Dick and then made a motion like two sock puppets talking. Dick made sure Kori wasn't looking and then waved his arms back and forth and shook his head in a very vigorous 'no'. However, the only effect this seemed to have was to knock the person next to him off their stool. Dick buried his face in his hands. She surely thought he was a lunatic now, if she hadn't before. When the art teacher declared a free painting day, Dick went up to the materials table to tell Aqual exactly what he thought of his 'talking' idea. "She thinks I'm a lunatic! There's no way she'll talk to me." Dick hissed.

"Just make something up about staring at her. It could work." Aqual whispered back.

Dick sat back down and thought about what he could make up. "Hey, Kori?" Dick said as Kori reclaimed her seat. "This morning I wasn't staring at you, I was just tired and I was staring off into space." He hoped she bought it.

"Oh, okay, Dick. And I meant to tell you that I don't think you're a lunatic, I think your friends' song was very cute, and thank you." Kori said.

"Um, for what?"

"For calling me pretty."

And after that Kori and Dick were the best of friends, as though they'd been friends since the day they were born. "Class dismissed." The art teacher said over the lunch bell.

"Come on, Dick, you can sit with me at lunch today." Kori said, beckoning Dick out of the classroom.

---

Raechel, Kori, Dick, and Gar met up outside the school, as Raechel and Kori actually seemed to be friends. Bee soon joined them, followed by Vic. He claimed that he was just sitting with his friends, but Dick knew he just wanted round two with Bee. After they'd all eaten, they sat outside the school waiting for the bell signaling the end of lunch. Raechel got up to throw the remains of her lunch away and on her way back she tripped, landing with a light thud in Gar's lap. They both blushed a red to rival Kori's long scarlet hair. "Um, sorry. I uh… tripped." Raechel stuttered, getting up and moving to her rightful place.

"You're welcome." Gar heard someone whisper behind him.

Gar whirled around with a start. Aqual Adden was standing behind him. "Dude! Are you every where today?"

"Yep."

**Author's Note:** Yay! Fluffishness. Incase you haven't guessed (and I don't blame you) Aqual Adden is Aqua Lad. I didn't know his real name so I made one up (**Aqual Ad**den, get it?) Creative, aren't I?


	5. Help I need help

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own TT... never will... pink tutu... blablabla

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry!! I know it's been a long time and it's going to be a while until I can post another chapter after this, but I figure I can give you something now. There's only three or four more chapters after this, and I'm not going to post them until I've finished writing the story. Sorry! I know this is short too, but it's all I've got for now. Enjoy!!

"Nurse Burns?"

"Ah, Garfield. What's happened this time?"

"Well, there was a little accident with my dad's glass." Gar entered the nurse's office holding a red-stained towel to his arm.

"Oh dear, let's see it."

Gar took the towel away to reveal a rather gruesome-looking wound. His arm had been punctured in two or three places by glass, which he had pulled out. It still seemed to be bleeding. "Okay, okay. It's not as bad as it looks, you just spread it around. It's not that bad. Now go clean it off and we'll wrap it up." Nurse Burns said, pushing some paper towels into Gar's hand and sending him over to the sink.

"Can you believe it's almost Halloween? I even got invited to a party." Gar said over the running water.

"Oh, really? I'm taking my little girl trick-or-treating. So what happened? Did someone throw the glass at you?"

"What? No! It was an accident." _Yes, someone threw it at me._

"Well what happened then?" Nurse Burns asked as she pulled out gauze and bandages.

"My dad was washing out his glass this morning," _My dad was drinking this morning,_ "and when I walked in I surprised him." _When I walked in he was drunk and angry._ "He dropped the glass, it broke and water got all over the floor. I slipped and landed on the glass." _He threw the glass at me and broke on my arm._ "I know it sounds weird, but it was an accident and he's really sorry." _He threw the glass at me and didn't think twice._

"Garfield, you seem to have a lot of odd 'accidents.' Are you sure you're okay?" Nurse Burns had finished wrapping his arm and she looked worried.

"Oh, come on, Nurse Burns, I'm danger prone. What, do you think my dad's abusing me?" _My dad is abusing me._

"Oh, _no!_ I don't think that, I just want to make sure you're alright. If you ever need help, you just come down and talk to me."

"Ah, when was the last time the great Garfield needed help? Besides last week. Or the week before that." Gar said with a laugh. "Thanks, Nurse Burns. I'll tell you if I need help." _Help. I need help._

"All right. Have a nice day and, for heaven's sake, _be careful_!"

Gar left the nurse's office for class with an inward sigh. _Is the fantasy life in your head nice, Gar?_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry. The next chapter will be pure fluff!


End file.
